Love To Hate
by XxNeenxX
Summary: MIRACLEThe 1980 Olympic team knows that it'll be difficult to win, but it's about to get alot more difficult with a woman, RizzoOCnot O'caland JimmyOCagain, not O'cal.K for now, will get higher in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

((I do not own anything except for Teagen Brooks))

The boys had just been told who had made the final roster, and it was time for some celebrating to be had, so the 26 guys all piled down to their favorite

(temporarily speaking)bar.

It wasn't hard to tell the difference between the guys from Minnesota and Boston, but they had kept to themselves so far, and that was good.

"..There are like 300 of these.." Silky complained, flipping through the test given to them after the final roster.

"Just a test, You've taken a few of 'em" Said Rizzo.

"Yeah, but not to play hockey" Silk retorted

Time went by and McClannahan entered the bar, causing some heat between him and O'Callahan.

"Easy big guy.." Rizzo started.

But before anything could get started between Robbie and Jack, OC took off and left the table in a quiet tension.

Rizzo's eyes had followed where Jack had left, and he soon found himself bedazzled by the next stranger to walk in.

She wasn't the 'usual' beauty, with blonde hair and blue eyes, instead she was tall (about 5'7) with black hair and impossibly green eyes.

Although he was too busy to notice that Jimmy had his eyes on her too, he knew that he wasn't the only one staring at her.

"Hey, earth to Rizzo!" Yelled Silky.

Rizzo simply looked at him and then down at the table almost laughing.

"Why don't you go and talk to her? she's obviously not here with anyone.." Silky said.

"Because I'm not like that.."

"Ohh..right, virgin Michael doesn't like to pick up girls at bars.." Cox said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Quit bein' an ass, Coxie, i cant help it if i cant handle rejection well, besides.."

"Besides what!" Silky questioned.

"Well, look at 'er, i dont think 'that' would be walkin' 'round bein' single for too long.."

The guys laughed at his comment and slowly but surely convinced him to go talk to her.

"If this blows up in my face, you can kiss your mustache goodbye, Coxie!"

But just when Rizzo got up the courage to walk over to her, Jimmy had already made his way over there, so he sauvely changed his direction to the bar that she was sitting at and took a nearby chair.

"ah, crap, ya see that Silk?"

"Yeah, no kiddin' ,huh?"

They both looked on to see what was going to happen next.

Jim had walked up to her but when he opened his mouth to say something the stranger said

"Save it, hockey players have more testosterone than a monkey on dope, and i really have no time for it."

Grabbing her beer and turning her chair into the opposite direction, all Jimmy could do was stare, wide eyed and then walk back to his seat.

Rizzo had caught her comment and had to hold in a laugh.The girl noticed him wide a broad grin on his face.

"What? you think you can do better?" She said, almost challenging.

"What, me? No, I'm just sitting here hopein' you'll give me the time of day and not a deathwish."

She was suprised that he hadent been cockey and challenged her back, but she wasnt going to give into his sweet, shy illusion.

The mystery girl walked up to him, a little too close for comfort, and whispered in his ear

"If i wanted to give you a death wish, i'd kiss you and make your friend want to drive you into the ground.." She looked at him eye to eye

"..But i'll stick with the time..it's 11:35..'night cowboy."

When she walked away, Rizzo was stunned and got up to go sit with his friends again.

"Soo..?" Silk and Cox both prodded.

"She gave me the time of day."

They both gave him confused looks."Isn't that the guy's job?" Cox asked laughing.

"Yeah." was all Rizzo could say.

((Please Review!))


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Rizzo couldn't get her face out of his mind as he lay awake in his bed.He needed to see her again, so maybe he'd just go back to the bar, see if she showed up again.

But that thought died quickly as sleep came and washed away his thoughts.

The next day, practice proved to be challenging, herbies would soon be a thorn in his heart, and he knew it, but something pulled his mind off of the subject and made his heart rise.

The girl from the bar was sitting in the bleachers, admiring the ice and the players on it.Riz couldn't help but let a smile play onto his face.

Herb then set them up for a play, with OC, Mac, Pav and Rizzo, and he knew this was his shot.

The play had gone well, and in Rizzo's favour, letting him score on the net ending with him and OC celebrating in a teammates embrace.

When they all got off the ice, and put their street clothes back on, Herb told them to seat themselves on the bleachers for a special announcement.

"As you all know, the Media can be tedious and annoying during the good and bad times, so to spare you guys from being bothered, i've brought someone in to do the media's job for them."

He motioned to the mystery women, and Rizzo thought he managed to choke on a lung because breathing suddenly became a hard thing to accomplish

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Teagen, who is here on her own free will, so lets not take advantage of having a female on the team, understand boys?"

They all nodded in agreement, while others sighed with disbelief.

"Now, go get some rest, you guys have the morning off, but i expect you to be here for lunch hour and on."

Back at the dorms, the boys went to their rooms, well, the ones not shoving themselves into Jim and Silky's room.Teagen had gotten her stuff put together in her room, which happened to land at the end of the hall.She was just putting up a picture when there was a knock on the door.Suspecting it was Herb, she yelled as she approached the door

"Don't tell me we need to get back to the rink already, Herb, give the guys a--" But when she saw Rizzo on the other end of the open doorway, she could feel her face starting to burn."--break."

"I like how you think." Rizzo said in a sarcastic voice.

"Before you get a chance to say any of your witty little lines, i just needed to ask you.." he began "You knew who i was last night, thats how you knew Jim was a hockey player.."

"Do you listen in on other people's coversations often?" she asked bluntly.

"Look, you don't want me to ask you to dance anymore, i wont, but if we're going to be working together, maybe we should quit acting like children, hmm?"

She rested her head against the door and said "I'm sorry, and you're right, i was only playin' with you." She smiled. "You really just wanted to dance with me?"

Rizzo just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, are you busy doing anything or can i drag you away for a few hours?"

"Why?'cause if you were planning on dragin me to that poker game, you can forget about it, i hate poker."

Rizzo thought about asking at first but decided that he'd wait until she brought it up.

"You wanna just stay in one of our rooms.. maybe watch a little tube?"

Rizzo laughed "Alright." she stepped aside, inviting him in.

Several hours past and all the had found were old Wheel of Fortune re-runs.

"Wow, wont this guy ever die!" Rizzo just looked over at her with a blank face, until she noticed and looked at him, and he smiled

They were both laying on the floor,atop a bunch of pillows.Rizzo looked at the time and knew that he should leave soon.

"I should go, i need a few hours of sleep before i get my ass back on that ice."

he said, not looking forward to it one bit.

Teagen sighed and answered

"Yeah, sleep would be nice."

All they did after that was stare at each other shyly, until they both started laughing.

Pulling himself up, and then taking Teags' hand and pulling her up, Rizzo managed to get his legs to work and walked over to the door.

"Well, thanks, i had a great time fussing over wether or not Bob Barker is ever going to finally be..dead." he said smiling.

"Yeah, me too, we should do it again sometime."

"well, we don't have practice tomorrow morning, i'll come see you if you're awake." he said

"And lose your precious sleep, i think not?"

"Really, i'd be fine.." Riz said

"Eruzione, do i have to give you a kick in the ass or are you going to get that butt in motion?" i asked in a mock tone.

"Call me Rizzo,and we both know it's only because you like to look at it."

And before she had a chance to wipe the shocked expression off her face, he had started walking back to his room, so she shut the door and went to sleep.


End file.
